My Little Pony: Chaos Returns
by petitprincess
Summary: Discord is back and he wants revenge in the Mane Six. But, he seeks help. He changes Luna back into Nightmare Moon. They have Princess Celestia trapped and she's defenseless. Will Twilight and her friends stop them before it's too late? *Summary repeats inside* Please Read Me!
1. A Horrible Duo

Discord is back and he wants revenge in the Mane Six. But, he seeks help. He changes Luna back into Nightmare Moon. They have Princess Celestia trapped and she's defenseless. Will Twilight and her friends stop them before it's too late?

* * *

><p>In Equestria the weather had been acting strange lately. It had been nothing but storm clouds all day. It wasn't any ordinary storm though. The storm clouds were really low and puffy, the lightning would only strike if anypony went outside, the rain would be normal at times, but sometimes it would be so hard that it would pierce through roofs, and sometimes the clouds would get so low that it would make a really thick fog. The fog would be so thick that it feels like its choking you. Everypony had been told to stay inside and let the pegasi handle it. But, even the pegasi are having trouble. They tried to blow the clouds away, but some of the clouds would get into their throats. Rainbow Dash would try to at least punch a hole in the clouds, but she would get all tangled up. It took them weeks to get her out, let alone a month to find her. The pegasi asked the unicorns to help. The unicorns' magic wasn't powerful enough to even make a piece of the storm go away. Twilight tried to use a disappearing spell, but the lightning struck her before she could do anything. Even Applejack tried to pull away the clouds with her rope, but mysteriously the cloud flung her into an apple stand. Everypony gave up after a while. Although Princess Celestia believes it's something more than just a regular storm. She tries to bring a letter to Twilight, but the storm interferes with <span>her<span> magic. She just hopes Twilight is just doing something to help.

*Twilight's house*

Twilight and her friends were having a sleepover before the storm even happened. They thought it would blow over. But, the storm has been going on for 3 weeks now. It also cut off the electricity in her house. Rainbow groaned, "This has been going on for days. I can't stay cooped up here." Rarity explained, "Please stop complaining Rainbow Dash. The Mayor said that we have to stay indoors." Rainbow sighed loudly. Fluttershy was trying to get Angel to calm down. But, the rabbit kept on throwing fits. Applejack just fell asleep; her head was lying down on Twilight's nightstand. Pinkie Pie was just jumping around. For some odd reason she was having fun. Twilight was looking for a spell to turn on the lights. When she found one her horn glowed a blinding light, a few sparks went around the lights and he flickered on. Everyone sighed in relief; well except for Applejack. Twilight sighed, "Now all I have to do is find a spell to get rid of the storm." Fluttershy got in front of her and asked, "Please don't get mad Twilight…but…uh…Don't you think you've done enough?" Twilight yelled, "Are you serious!" Fluttershy screamed and hid under her table. Pinkie consoled, "It's alright Fluttershy. Twilight isn't mad at you. Are you?" Twilight shook her head, "I'm not it's just I'm…" It seems like Applejack hear her. She picked up her head and asked, "You're what, sugar cube?"

Twilight continued, "I guess I'm scared. I don't know what's going on. I mean I haven't slept in days!" Rarity pointed out, "That would explain why your eyes are puffy." They all looked at her. She continued, "Well they are. If only the spa was open." Applejack agreed, "If only anything was open. I wonder what's causin' this ruckus. Oh sorry Pinkie, I mean fracus." Pinkie shook her head, "No. This time it's a ruckus." Applejack rolled her eyes and smiled. Twilight gasped, "You don't think it could be…" Everyone looked at each other. Fluttershy said, "Didn't we get rid of him already. We would get signs of his return." Twilight put a force field around them. Rainbow asked, "What're you doing?" Twilight explained, "If he **is** back, we need to protect ourselves from the lightning. I think we need to go to the Canterlot garden." Pinkie pie asked, "Won't that take like forever?" Twilight sighed, "Well we better get moving." They shared looks and followed Twilight outside.

*Outside*

When they took one step out a lightning bolt immediately hit the field. They jumped, but noticed that they were unharmed. Twilight motioned them to move forward. The lightning bolt strikes kept coming; some were stronger than others. But, they pressed forward. It took them an hour just to make it to the train station. Twilight looked back just to make sure everyone was alright. Applejack complained, "Twi, can we stop? I'm plum tuckered out." She shouted, "No! We **have** to keep going. Plus if we follow the tracks, it would only take two hours." Everypony groaned. They were worried about their friend. They thought that she was worried for nothing. Twilight pressed on forward and the others lazily followed.

*Two Hours later*

They finally made it to Canterlot entrance. Even Twilight had to admit it, she was tired. But, it could be too late if they stop moving. Twilight huffed, "C'mon guys we can't stop moving!" Everyone was lying on ground breathing hard. Rainbow pleaded, "Please Twilight can we stop moving. We've been walking for hours. Can't you just teleport us there?" Twilight shook her head and kept moving.

They sighed and followed their possibly crazy friend. A few hours later they reached the Canterlot Garden. Twilight looked around for his statue then found. But, she got upset knowing that his statue remained in place. Rarity groaned, "Are you kidding me? We came here for nothing! Just to see Discord still as a statue! Thanks a lot Twilight." Fluttershy interfered, "Well Twilight was scared. It's not exactly her fault." Applejack agreed, "It ain't he fault at all. It's gettin dark." She looked up and continued, "At least I think it is. We'll just sleep here. Good night, y'all." They all said, "Good night." Twilight is the only one who didn't sleep. _This doesn't make any sense. Why are the clouds still like this? Why is the lightning attack Everypony?_ Twilight let the shield go and there was no lightning. She sighed, "Maybe it was just a normal storm. Or worse my imagination, well I have nothing to do know but sleep." When she turned around the statue smiled at her. She jumped and turned around. Twilight rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

*Midnight*

The statue shined a bright dark purple. Then Discord appeared and stretched. He laughed, "The Mane Six is trying to foil my plans again. Not this time, I hope you have a good sleep my little ponies; because in the morning there's going to be a lot more chaos." Discord laughed and went towards the castle.

*Inside*

He went into the Princess Luna's room. Her room was really dark and not as decorated as Celestia's room. It could be because; she has been on the moon for thousands of years. Discord went by her bed side. His eagle claw started glowing and he touched her head. Luna's eyes shot open. She got up and noticed her body started glowing. She asked, "Discord, what it thou doing?" Discord answered, "Bringing back an old friend." Before she could say anything her body got surrounded by the glow. A sparkling purple glowing mist twirled around her. When the final glow ceased, Luna's laugh was familiar. Her horn glowed and it got even darker out. Discord bowed and said, "Welcome back, Nightmare Moon." Nightmare Moon looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Have we met?" Discord explained, "Not formally but I've heard all about you, big fan really." She thought for a moment. She asked, "Why did you bring me back?"

They heard Celestia in the hallway. She asked, "Sister is that you? Is everything alright?" Nightmare moon mimicked her original voice, "Thou are alright. Go back to slumber thy sister." Her sister's shadow got closer. Her horn glowed and she turned back to her normal self. She said to Discord, "Leave out now! We shall discuss plan at noon." Discord left out her window. Celestia entered her room and asked, "Luna who were you talking too?" Luna answered, "No one my dear sister." Celestia raised an eyebrow. She questioned, "You aren't lying to me, are you?" Luna had a huge lump in her throat. She answered, "Tis not speaking a lie. Thou speaketh nothing but the truth." Celestia shrugged it off. She announced, "I'm about to raise the sun. I thought since you've been gone for thousands of years, maybe you want to come and watch." Luna's eyes glowed a bloody red. She shouted, "**DO NOT VEX MY NGIHT!**" Celestia's eyes widened.

Luna's horn glowed and she transformed back into Nightmare Moon. Celestia gasped, "What? I don't understand. I thought you were gone for good!" Nightmare Moon laughed as she wrapped Celestia in some rope. She quipped, "You can't get rid of perfection." Celestia struggled to get out of the rope. She was about to use her magic. But, she remembered that her magic is useless. She asked, "What do you want? You already tried to bring everlasting darkness." Nightmare Moon laughed, "Yes I have tried. But, now I want to rule over all over Equestria." Celestia smiled, "How're you going to do that? Twilight and her friends will wield the Elements of Harmony again. If they defeated you before, they can do it again." Nightmare rolled her eyes. She leered, "I have an accomplice. He helped turn me back to who I truly am." On cue Discord came back in front of the window. Discord noted, "Actually we are going to rule over Equestria." Nightmare Moon levitated Celestia over to the Royal Vault.

Discord went in front of her. He quipped, "Why lock her in the vault? Don't you think it would be better if she stayed with us? It would be fun seeing her squirm as her kingdom falls. Nightmare Moon smiled and nodded in agreement. She looked outside and saw Twilight about to wake up. She shouted, "We'll keep her in the vault for now. Twilight Sparkle is about to wake up. You need to go back down there. I'll greet her and her friends." She transformed back into Luna. Discord flew out the window, got onto his pedestal, and turned back into stone. Celestia shouted, "You won't get away with this." Nightmare quipped, "I was waiting for you to say that. It's going to be so much better when I do." She laughed and teleported herself outside of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think should i continue? This is just a one shot thing.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any My Little Pony characters.**


	2. Two Down, Four More To Go

**I'm so glad that i got so many views. But, i need to get reviews. Mostly because i don't know if i should keep doing this or not. Also just in case you need me to change anything. Just as long its no too harsh. So i'm open up to any ideas or if i need to change anything. Also if you could tell me how Nightmare Moon or Discord could trick the others. **

* * *

><p>*Outside*<p>

Luna appeared in front of the sleeping friends. She checked behind herself to make sure Discord was there. Everyone woke up to see that it's still dark out. Twilight asked herself, "What's going on? Why is it still dark?" Applejack yawned, "It's probably because of the storm." They both screamed when they saw Princess Luna in front of them. Which woke up everyone else; Luna asked, "Did thy friends have a good eve?" Twilight answered, "Yes, Princess Luna. Why is all of this happening?" Luna thought for a moment, "Uh…We do not know Twilight. Do thy friends want to enter the castle?" Rarity immediately said, "Oh please yes. Being out here has been simply dreadful, thank you so much." Luna smiled and walked them to the castle entrance.

Luna stopped and announced, "Thou need to be alone." Twilight asked, "When you get inside, can you tell us more about Discord? Like if he can escape without the need of disharmony." Luna shouted, "**Thou art a boil, a plague-sore, or embossed carbuncle!**" They all looked confused. Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight, "Is that bad or good?" Twilight shrugged. Fluttershy sighed, "So uh…I guess we'll see you later Princess." Luna said, "I shall see thee anon." The group went to the castle. When they left Discord started laughing. He laughed, "Thou art a boil, a plague-sore, or embossed carbuncle. I know I should be upset, but that sounds so stupid." Luna rolled her eyes. She smirked, "Well I hope thou knows I was speaketh about thee." Discord stopped laughing. She proposed, "You should make it sunny again. That way she doesn't get suspicious." Discord groaned, "I hope you know I'm all for chaos. But, as long as it keeps her from getting suspicious, it'll only be an illusion though." Luna nodded her head. Discord snapped his fingers, he disappeared, and the clouds started parting. Luna smiled and went towards the castle.

*Inside the castle*

Rarity swooned, "I always love going inside the castle. It's so beautiful, so wondrous, so…" Pinkie quipped, "So royally." Rarity just stared at her. Twilight pondered, "I wonder where Princess Celestia is." Applejack whispered to everyone, "Twilight looks more nervous; than a long tailed cat in a roomful of rocking chairs." They all said, "Mhmm." Luna entered and asked, "How fare thee?" Pinkie answered, "Fair? Well I don't think there's one going on. But, I think I'll have to check. Hey the sun is out!" Everyone looked outside. The sun is out, but why? Twilight looked really confused. _How's the sun out already. We were just out there a few seconds ago._ Luna asked, "Is thy alright?" Twilight shook her head. She said, "I'm just worried that's all. It doesn't make sense at all." Luna suggested, "Does thy need sleep?" Twilight shook her head, Rarity answered for her, "Yes she does." Applejack added, "Twilight hasn't slept in weeks." Twilight scoffed, "Well it hasn't been that long. Has it?" The five nodded. Luna escorted her to her sister's chamber.

*Princess Celestia's room*

Twilight asked, "Isn't this the Celestia's room?" Luna disagreed, "Nay, methinks not." She looked puzzled but, shrugged it off. Something inside her felt like Luna was lying to her. But, she was too tired to think about it. Even though it was the Princess's room, she climbed into bed and went to sleep. Luna smiled and quietly walked out.

*Outside*

Luna's horn glowed and the door turned into a steel chained door. The windows were also locked, by steel bars. Luna whispered, "Now all I have to do is rid of her friends. But, how am I to do that?" She knew it would be harder getting rid of her friends. Her horn glowed and Discord appeared. He was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt; he was lying on a cloud, and drinking punch. His eyes widened when he saw Luna laughing. He snapped his fingers and everything disappeared. He asked, "What do you want?" Luna asked, "Twilight's friends, how did you get rid of them?"

Discord answered, "Well I used their elements against them. Like with Rarity and generosity. Instead, of her being generous, I made her think it was better to have precious valuables to herself." Luna shook her head. She noted, "They'll know that I'm probably working with you." They heard a voice down the hall call, "Princess Luna, is that you?" Luna pushed Discord out a nearby window. Luna shouted, "Come hither, my friend." Discord laughed. Luna just gave him an angry look. When the figure got closer; it was Rarity. She asked, "I just wanted to know if Twilight is fine." Luna nodded. Rarity rocked back and forth. Luna narrowed her eyes. She sighed, "Tell ye truth." Rarity didn't want to. She finally asked, "Is there a place somewhere in the castle that has…you know… jewels?" Luna smiled. She may have found a way to trick her. She nodded, "Follow me." Rarity jumped up excitedly and followed behind Luna.

*Jewel Chambers*

They were deep underneath the castle. When they arrived there were two huge doors covered in shimmering emeralds. Luna was fine walking really far down, but Rarity was breathing heavy. She huffed, "Is this it? Please tell me this is it?" Luna looked at her strangely. She laughed, "Thou realize that it only took 20 minutes." Rarity rolled her eyes. Luna answered, "Yea, we are." Luna stuck her horn inside a hole and used her magic. The doors swung open and revealed a cave. On the walls were torches and a ton of jewels.

Rarity gasped, "There's bound to be thousands of jewels in here. Diamonds, sapphires, rubies, they're all so beautiful." Luna agreed, "It is most beauteous. Would thee like to go inside?" Rarity squealed and ran inside. Rarity asked, "Is it alright if I borrow a few? It's for my line of fashion." Luna laughed and Nightmare Moon's voice showed, "Oh don't worry you'll be here for quite some time." Rarity's eyes went wide. Luna shut the door and the wind blew the fire out. Rarity shouted, "What are you doing?" She answered, "Taking back what's rightfully mine." Rarity shouted, "Somepony! Anypony! **Help me!**" Luna disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. Rarity got stuck in a deep, dark cave. Rarity whispered, "I wonder what she'll do to the others."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any My Little Pony characters.**


	3. Pinkamena Diane Pie Returns

*Ballroom*

Pinkie was hoping through the castle. Even though she was smiling, she was really bored. She was humming a sing to herself. Luna appeared in front of her. Pinkie bumped into her and fell down. After he vision came back, she asked, "Hey princess! How are you?"

She didn't answer. She simply asked, "You are most wondrous at carouses, right?"

Pinkie sprang up in the air. She had a huge smile on her face. She exclaimed, "Of course I'm good at parties. I can do decorations, party planning, make treats, host…"

Luna kept nodding but, was ignoring her. She started walking towards the garden. Pinkie was still talking and was unaware to where they were going.

*Garden*

"I also can find a clown somewhere if that's good!" Pinkie finished. Her eyes went wide when she saw a whole party going on. Everypony was there. There was a huge cake, balloons, a DJ, and much more. She giggled, "You know how to throw a great party, Luna!"

Luna gave a fake smile to her. Pinkie literally jumped into the party. She shouted, "C'mon Everypony! Let's dance!"

They all cheered and went into the middle. They all danced along with Pinkie. Luna's horn shined and a beam hit Pinkie. Pinkie's body shined and floated in midair. A huge flash of black shined and almost made them blind. Then it all stopped. Pinkie emerged from the smoke. Her mane was flat and yet she was still smiling. She giggled and it made everyone uncomfortable.

A pony asked, "Pinkie, are you alright?"

She shook her head. She answered, "Nom I'm not alright. Because, you ponies aren't having any fun and you're not dancing. C'mon Everypony! Life is a party." Her eye twitched. She looked over at the broom, which mysteriously turned into a scythe.

She grabbed the scythe and said, "Let's all celebrate."

She swung the scythe and luckily they ducked. Someone shouted, "**Let's get the buck out of here!**" Pinkie continued to laugh as she watched everyone run. Luna levitated Pinkie.

Luna asked, "Is thou well?"

Pinkie twitched again and repeated, "Life is a party." A tear came from Pinkie's eye. She may be Pinkamena on the outside, but she still was Pinkie Pie on the inside. Her insides didn't like herself. Luna brought her back to the main room.

*Main Room*

Everypony left the main room and went exploring the castle. They got invited there sometimes, but they really didn't get to see every inch of it. She groaned in frustration, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

A figure zoomed past her; knocking her down on her flank. The figure stopped and apologized, "Oh sorry princess." The figure came down and helped her up.

Luna sighed, "Tis fine, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled and started flying again. Pinkie shouted, "I want to ask you something!" She covered her mouth with her hooves. Rainbow Das flew down by her side and said, "Sure Pinkie. What's up?"

Pinkie mumbled in her hooves. Rainbow pulled to move Pinkie's hooves. But, Pinkie's grip just wouldn't give in. She groaned and came up with an idea. Rainbow Dash started tickling her stomach, with her tail. Pinkie giggled but, still held in. She finally gave up and asked, "Want to make some cupcakes?"

Rainbow Dash gave her a stupid look. Then she started laughing, "You hesitated to say that. Of course I will. Where's the kitchen?"

Luna answered, "Its three doors down."

She stopped levitating Pinkie. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash went towards then kitchen. Luna smiled. Everything was working out perfectly. Soon the Mane Six won't be in the way. She asked herself, "Where are the others?"

*Celestia's Room*

Twilight woke up from her sleep. Maybe everypony was right, she was just tired. When she was getting ready to leave, she noticed the doors wouldn't budge. She tried using her magic, but to no avail it failed. She gasped, "I knew something was up! Oh but no everyone thought Twilight was crazy. Well look whose crazy now! And, I'm talking to nopony."

She went over to the windows but, they were guarded to. The only option was to wait for help. But, she knew that there wasn't any time. She sat down and tried to think of a plan. She heard a scream in the hallway. She shouted, "Hello! Is there anyone there!" There was a familiar voice. It screamed, "Twilight! Help me! Pinkie Pie has gone crazy!"

Twilight called, "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow, are you there?" There was no answer. There had to be an escape somewhere. Where would you put it anyway? When Twilight was pacing around, she kicked a loose tile. There was an escape route. She didn't know where, but she knew she had to warn the others. That is, if their mind weren't corrupted yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been having major writers block. Next chapter will be about Discord. I don't know i'm thinking abut dropping this story. What do you think? Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP:FiM characters. **


	4. It's Applejack's and Fluttershy's Turn

**A/N: I am so freakin sorry about the wait. I won't  ever do that again! I promise. I was working on other stories and i had major writers block. I won't make you wait so long anymore. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this epic chapter.**

* * *

><p>*Garden*<p>

Applejack had been following Fluttershy outside but, got lost. She called, "Shy' are you around 'ere? Ah, don't think we're 'posed tah be 'ere."

_Ah horsefeathers, now what ah posed tah do?_ She thought. She had been walking around the garden for hours to look for her. She stopped right in her tracks. She was right in front of the labyrinth. That brought back a few members. It made her laugh. She chuckled, "That was some adventure. Waddenit (Wasn't it)? Ah'm talkin to nopony."

There was a familiar laugh that she heard. She looked around and shook her head. She sighed, "Ah've been in 'ere for twenny minutes and ah'm already hearin' things."

When, she was about to leave, a bright white light caught her attention. When it ceased, Discord appeared. She gasped, "Discord! Don't try yer fancy talkin, 'cause ah ain't listenin."

She sat down and faced away from him. He laughed, "Oh Applejack, I was just going to show you you're family." He went by her side. "You _do_ miss Sweet Apple Acres right?"

Applejack thought for a few seconds. She sighed, "Well ah guess….No! Ah ain't listenin."

She dropped down, covered her ears with her hooves, and shut her eyes tightly. Her eyes opened up and she saw she was in the fields. Surrounded by dozens of acres filled with apple trees. She looked around to see if Discord was there. He wasn't. She wanted to feel at home, but it just didn't feel right.

Out in the fields was Big Macintosh, as always he was plowing the fields. She walked over to him and shouted, "Big Mac, do ya'll feel any…different?"

He thought for a few seconds and said, "Nnnnope."

Things were starting to get a little weird. She backed up and bumped into someone. It was Granny Smith. Granny apologized, "Sorry dear. Just steppin on through."

She sighed, "It's alright."

The old pony just kept walking on with not a care in the world. She was about to go check on Applebloom. Then, she heard very distinct laughs. It was obvious she was with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. She took a deep breath to sort this out.

_Maybe he was jus helpin out. _AJ thought that. She smiled and went over to an apple tree. She turned around so she can get to bucking. But, when she bucked the tree, her legs got stuck. She groaned, "What in Equestria?"

She turned her head and she saw that her legs were caught in vines. She struggled to get out but, she was too stuck. It also hurt to pull; the vines had thorns. A few vines came from the tree in front of her and wrapped around her. She screamed, "What's goin on!"

All the sudden, something started smelling bitter. She squinted and saw smoke. Her eyes went wide there was a fire coming her way. She struggled to get out. Her eyes were shut tight, but they opened up when she heard laughter. Discord was on top of her. He joked, "Sorry Applejack. But, seeing your friends trying to foil my plans again, _inflamed_ me."

Discord snapped his fingers and he disappeared. The flames drew closer to Applejack. She shouted, "Ah _knew_ this wadnit (wasn't) real. Somepony! Help!"

Unbeknownst to Applejack, she actually is at Sweet Apple Acres, which is _far_ from Canterlot.

*Castle-Somewhere*

Twilight had her horn glowing so she could see. She was underneath the castle somewhere. When she reached a dead end, she sighed, "It's hopeless."

She started crying. There was a voice calling, "Twilight? Is that you?"

She knows that voice. She asked, "Is that you, Rarity?"

"Oh Twilight, thank Celestia it's you. You were right all along, there is something wrong. Nightmare Moon returned."

Twilight's eyes widened. She knew about Discord, but didn't think one thing about Nightmare Moon. She asked, "Can you see anything?"

She saw a blue light shine through a few cracks. Twilight pushed on the dirt and soon she broke through. Rarity hugged Twilight. She exclaimed, "Oh good you broke through. Eh, you're covered in dirt; I'm also covered in it to. Do you happen to have a moist towelette?"

She glared at Rarity. She exclaimed sarcastically, "Of course I have some! I also have a little dress line following me! Hold on! I think I may have a,"

"Okay, I get it."

Twilight smiled at her. The two laughed. Then, instantly got serious. "Okay, we have to find a way out of here." Twilight ordered.

"I think there's an opening in the top of the cave. But, my magic is getting weaker by the minute."

She put her hoof on her chin. _There __**has**__ to be a way up there. But, how?_

An idea sprang into Twilight's head. She informed, "Maybe if we combine our magic."

"Well, I don't have any other options. Let's do this."

Rarity and Twilight crossed horns and used their magic. A bright flash wrapped around them both. _Poof._ They disappeared.

*Castle-Main Room*

Twilight and Rarity zapped into the main room. They both rubbed their heads. They had headaches. There was singing deeper in the castle. It went something like this: _I'm going to make some cupcakes, whoopee, whoopee! They're gonna be super-duper tasty, tasty! They're also gonna be very pretty, pretty! With a little bit of added Dashie!_ "**Help me!**"

The two unicorns looked at each other, and ran to the source of the call. Twilight remembered Rainbow saying something about Pinkie, what was it?

They found Pinkie and Rainbow Dash in the kitchen. Pinkie had her pin down and a knife in her mouth. She turned her head and glared at the two. Twilight consoled, "Everything's gonna be fine Rainbow." Rainbow kept her eyes on Pinkie. But, she nodded to respond to Twilight.

Rarity tried reasoning with Pinkie. "Pinkie, darling, do you honestly want to do this?"

She thought for a minute. She said, "Yes." But she shook her head. Twilight was about to grab the knife away, but Pinkie tried stabbing her with it. Luckily, Twilight moved out the way. She got off of Rainbow Dash. RD was about to help, until Twilight ordered, "We'll be fine. Go find Applejack and Fluttershy!"

Rainbow didn't hesitate. She instantly flew out of the castle. The two stay behind to help the corrupted Pinkie Pie. They just hoped the AJ and Fluttershy were okay.

*Garden*

Fluttershy was lying down near a fountain. She was enjoying her relaxing time. _I wonder how the other girls are doing._ All the sudden a squirrel came up to her. She was really excited, especially since the animals wouldn't come near her before. She asked, "Is there something wrong little one?"

The squirrel showed her the way. She glided behind it. The squirrel stopped after a few feet. She asked, "Where are you," She stopped.

Her eyes got huge. There was a bunch of animals from the Gala. She smiled wide but, her excitement disappeared. They were just gonna run away again. She trotted up to them and they didn't seem fazed. A bunny hopped up to her and rubbed up against her leg. She squeed. All the animals got up to her. _Best day ever!_

A bright flash came; she looked up and saw Discord. She tried to put on a brave face. She spat, "Discord…uh…w-w-what're you d-doing here?"

He rose up his lion paw and sighed, "Its fine Fluttershy, I'm an earnest. In fact, I wanted to get some tips on how to feed a few pets I have. Would you help me?"

_Should I or should I not? Well, he doesn't seem to threatening. Oh, I just don't know._ She groaned, "I…um…uh…okay."

He zoomed out of the area. She wondered what he was doing. All the sudden a panther, a cheetah, and a tiger came in. They all seemed enraged. The animals surrounding her, fled. Discord came back. He had an evil smile on his face. She stammered, "I-I d-d-don't think I-I-I want t-t-to help."

Discord laughed, "Don't worry; just you being there is helpful enough. Dig in, boys."

The three big cats roared. Fluttershy backed up as far as she could go. She curled up into a ball. She screamed weakly, "Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? Was it epic? I think i may have to change the rating. This chapter was a little dark. Also, next chapter someone's gonna get hurt. So, yeah. Anyway, every review counts. Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP: FiM characters.**


	5. Rescuing is Hard Work

**A/N: Again, sorry about the wait. I was having a hard time putting this c****h****apter together. I'm not gonna keep anyone waiting. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Sky*<p>

Rainbow flew all over looking for any signs of AJ or Fluttershy. And she hadn't seen them. She groaned, "This is taking _way_ longer than I thought. Maybe they already left."

After flying for a few minutes, she smelt something that made her nose crinkle. "What is that? It kind of smells like-"

She got interrupted by someone screaming, "HELP!"

Instantly, she flew over to the cry for help. She saw a fire that got started in Sweet Apple Acres. She flew down to a clear spot. It already felt like her coat was getting singed. She yelled, "Hello!"

There was a call, "RD, help me!"

_There's only one pony that calls me RD._ She galloped-awesomely avoiding the fire-towards AJ. When she got there, the fire was surrounding her and was quickly going on to the vines. Applejack shouted, "RD, get me outta 'ere!"

Rainbow started panicking. She looked up to see if there was a cloud anywhere, not even one. Drenching the fire was no good. Her eyes opened wide, she had a great idea. She went up high into the sky and shot straight down. She restrained from getting shot back. When her body was almost near the ground, she lifted her body up and…_BOOM!_ She made a sonic rainboom. The blast from the rainboom caused a large gust, which blew out the fire. She shouted, "Yes! It worked."

She zoomed across the sky and then landed right next to Applejack. She said, "Thanks."

Rainbow nodded to her and bit the vines. Luckily, the fire had made the vines weak and taken the thorns away. Applejack got released from the vines. Unfortunately, she had a lot of scrapes from the thorns, and some parts of her coat were singed. Rainbow apologized, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish I gotten here sooner. I-"

She rose up her hoof to silence Rainbow. She sighed, "It's alright Rainbow. It waden (wasn't) yer fault, it was Discord's. That's all that matters."

Rainbow Dash smiled at her. She exclaimed, "C'mon let's find Fluttershy!"

She picked up AJ and they flew off.

* * *

><p>*Kitchen*<p>

Rarity and Twilight tried to reason with Pinkie but she just wouldn't listen. Twilight explained, "Pinkie this isn't you. You love birthday parties, cake, presents, speaking really fast so that no one can understand you."

Rarity added, "And you're our friend. Don't you remember any of this?"

Pinkie looked at the floor for a second. Then, hey eyes went to a drawer full of knives. She shouted, "No!"

She went over to the drawer and kicked it. The knives came flying out. Both Rarity and Twilight ducked. Twilight screamed; a knife got caught in her left hind leg. She tried pulling it out, but the pain was too intense. She raised her head up to see Pinkie had Rarity pinned down. At times like this she would use her magic, but for right now it's useless. So instead, she charged at Pinkie. Pinkie fell off of Rarity and got pinned down.

Twilight shouted, "Stop this madness Pinkie. You are **nothing** like this! Reach deep down inside of you; do you honestly think this is you?"

Pinkie was about to shout 'yes'. This time she actually thought about it, she closed her eyes. When she opened them up, her eyes showed a lot of hurt. She sighed, "No, I don't think I act like this at all."

She felt something drip on her and she saw Twilight's leg stabbed and it's slowly dripping blood. She asked, "Twilight, can you ever forgive me?"

Twilight smiled at her and got off. She expected Pinkie's mane to go back to being puffy. Unfortunately, it remained flat. Twilight ordered, "We have to get the elements!"

The two ran right behind her. Discord and Nightmare Moon have outdone themselves this time.

* * *

><p>*Garden*<p>

Fluttershy ran away from the vicious cats. But, it seemed like they would be one step ahead of her. She hid in some bushes, but she felt like this would be the end of her. There were some rustling inside the bush. She started whimpering. Something touched her shoulder and she screamed. A voice consoled, "Fluttershy, it's me."

It was Rainbow Dash. Instantly, Fluttershy pulled her and hugged her tightly. She started crying. "Please help me. They want to kill me!"

She asked, "Who?"

"It's a cheetah, panther, and a tiger." She cried. Rainbow said, "Oh my."

She followed that with a silent chuckle. She poked her head outside the bush and there were stripes in her face. No doubt it was the tiger. She flew out of the bush and yelled, "Come get me you big, old, pussycat!"

The tiger roared and started chasing Rainbow. It was kind of stupid since she can fly. She whispered, "This is gonna be easy."

There was a bright purple flash. When it dimmed out, she saw Nightmare Moon flying beside her. She asked, "Aren't you a pony who likes competition?"

There was a feeling inside her gut, she had an idea what was coming. She lied, "No. I think you got me confused with somepony else."

Nightmare Moon laughed, "Well, just to make this more interesting."

Her horn glowed and Rainbow's wings disappeared. _I knew it._ Rainbow thought. She started falling. Nightmare Moon shouted, "Have fun!" Then, she disappeared.

Rainbow landed on the ground with a hard thud. She picked herself up and looked back. The tiger was catching up with her. She got up on her hooves and started running. She said, "It doesn't matter. I can still outrun this tiger, and get him into the net."

Another light glowed, except this time it was white. It ceased and Discord was gliding right next to her. He informed, "I thought you were the Fastest Flyer in Equestria. Not the Fastest Runner in Equestria."

Rainbow sighed, "Touché."

He looked back and said, "You might wanna pick up the pace."

"Huh?"

She looked back and the tiger was right at her tail. She tried her best to pick up speed. Discord asked, "Now that you can't fly, how're you gonna avoid the net?"

With that, he disappeared. She hadn't thought about that. She got to the turn with the net. There wasn't enough time to think about a plan. So, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best. After a few seconds, she felt wind on her face. Rainbow opened her eyes and saw that she was flying. A voice asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Fluttershy. She sighed, "I am now. What about the panther and the cheetah?"

Fluttershy landed in the middle of the garden, they saw the cheetah and the panther tied up. Applejack jumped out from behind the two big cats. She laughed, "Those two were to easy catch."

Fluttershy added, "Especially since we ran into a catnip patch."

Rainbow ordered, "We have to find the others."

The three ran towards the castle.

* * *

><p>*Castle-Main Room*<p>

Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all ran to get to the Elements of Harmony. The three stopped when they saw the doors fly open. At first they thought it was Discord and Nightmare Moon. But were relieved when it was just their friends, they all gasped.

Twilight had dirt covering her, she had a bleeding wound on her hind leg with a knife in it, and her mane is a little messy. Pinkie Pie had a big bruise on her side and her eyes looked a little crazy. Applejack had a singed coat, scrapes from the thrones, and bruises from the vines being tied around her tightly. Rainbow had a big bruise on her stomach. Rarity's coat was all dirty and her mane looked wild. Fluttershy had leaves all in her mane and tail, and a few scrapes from the bushes.

Rarity said, "We all look awful."

* * *

><p><strong>This story is almost coming to a close. The chapters will be easier to write now, hopefully. Did you like the chapter? Are they gonna get the elements? Stay tuned. Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anypony on MLP:FiM. **


End file.
